Practice Makes Perfect
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: High school theater star Weiss Schnee is working a little too hard one day, so her two girlfriends decide to help her take a break. [Yang/Weiss/Neo].


**A commission for overseerorm! We talk a lot about Neo pairings and decided that this OT3 of Yang/Weiss/Neo would be great for fluff and adorableness in a modern AU. This fic is mainly Weiss spoiling, my favorite thing, and it's even more fun to try it with new characters! And Neo is mute in this fic, by the way.**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Practice Makes Perfect

Ever since she'd started attending middle school, Weiss had made it a personal goal of hers to try out at least one new club each year.

It was just a matter of getting a wide range of experiences, which her father had assured her would look good on any college transcript or resumé.

She'd done just about everything there was to do, from physically-intense sports like track and pole-vaulting, to more mentally challenging clubs like mathematics and physics clubs, or anything else that happened to pique her interest that year.

Presently, in her last year of high school, her final club of choice to join had been theater.

Truthfully, the members of that club had been trying to get Weiss to join for years, ever since she was a freshman, due to her iconic singing voice. Needless to say, everyone was enthralled that they'd finally gotten her.

And naturally, she'd been cast as the lead role in their play right away, so now up to three hours of her afternoons were spent onstage or behind it, practicing ceaselessly in order to perfect her character.

She had plenty of supporters who kept her on track, including the entirety of the acting club and her fellow cast and crew members.

And then, there were two other people, who had been her supporters in a slightly different kind of way.

Her three-way relationship with Yang and Neo had quickly become the talk of the school last year when they'd made it clear that they'd all decided to date one another simultaneously.

For most people on a high-school level, a healthy polyamorous relationship between persons their own age was essentially unheard of. People tended not to fully understand their own preferences until at least college age or higher.

So for Weiss, Yang, and Neo to be entirely satisfied and comfortable with their current relationship status with one another, it was both impressive and shocking to everyone else.

But none of the three girls involved were complaining.

Yang and Neo had been coming to every single one of Weiss' acting practices as they could. If either of them had conflicting schedules, they'd always do their best to make sure that at least one of them was able to stay and support Weiss, and then walk her home after practice.

But more often than not, both girls would sit in the audience and watch the practice performances while completing the day's homework assignments.

And of course, once they'd finished with that, they occasionally got to kissing and cuddling in the back of the darkened theater room.

But they tried not to do that when Weiss was onstage for fear of distracting her. They wanted to help and support her as much as possible, so Weiss could achieve her dream of starring in a play and successfully completing her final year of high-school activities.

Presently, it was only a month before their class' graduation, and only three weeks remained until the theater cast and crew would be performing their play for all the school and public to see.

While most of Weiss' fellow actors and actresses were still struggling with remembering some of their lines and scenes, the star herself was unaffected by such worries. She'd memorized her lines and poses long ago, trained herself toilsome hours in order to perfect them. All she needed was a brief glance at her script before starting on a scene, and she could get every word and note perfectly.

Therefore, since Weiss was the least of the club's worries, she was requested to practice by herself backstage while the people who needed more assistance trained onstage with the help of the more experienced actors and instructors.

Weiss had selected a rather secluded spot for herself behind the curtains, away from the changing rooms and the area where artists were working on the set.

There, in that space, she could move as she pleased, letting her voice out in quieted versions of the songs she'd normally project.

Little did she know that on the other side of the curtain, Yang and Neo were getting antsy from not having seen her for a while.

"Why are they keeping her backstage?" Yang complained. "She's the star of the show!"

Neo tugged on her sleeve to get her attention.

 _It's because she doesn't need to practice as much as everyone else does. But you know she's still back there practicing anyway._

"That girl works too hard," Yang sighed. "I mean, she already knows the entire play by heart, not just her own lines. If it was possible, she could probably be every character in the play. She always ends up staying late and practicing more and more. And you know she probably sings all these songs to herself every day in the shower. Heck, she probably even practices in her sleep. She just never slows down."

 _It's because she's found her passion,_ Neo explained. _That's a good thing, so long as she doesn't overwork herself._

"That's just the problem though. She never takes a break unless we're in class, and then she's just doing _different_ kinds of work."

 _Well then..._ Neo leaned over the arm of the seat separating herself from Yang, a mischievous gleam in her mismatched eyes and a similar curl on her lips. _As her loving and supportive girlfriends, don't you think it's our job to make sure she takes it easy every now and again?_

Grinning, Yang wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders and nuzzled her hair affectionately.

"You said it! Well... you didn't _actually_ say it, but you know what I mean."

Neo rolled her eyes and playfully swatted Yang away. She hopped to her feet, then sidled between Yang's knees, and leaned down for a quick kiss. She rested her hands on Yang's shoulders, then let her fingers dance down her arms to her elbows and eventually find her hands. With a small, encouraging tug, Neo pulled her up, then gave a little spin.

Yang caught her with ease, Neo's light fall cushioned by her taller girlfriend's chest. Snaking a hand up underneath Neo's chin, Yang tilted the girl's head back and bent down to steal a kiss of her own.

Had they not had another objective in mind and another girlfriend to kiss, they might've gotten caught up in their own antics. But the thought of Weiss working herself to the point of exhaustion backstage was enough to motivate both of them to get moving.

Hand-in-hand, they proceeded down the aisle and arrived at the side of the stage, where a small staircase allowed them up. When questioned what they were doing by the lead instructor Professor Port, they explained that they were going to deliver a message to Weiss from her father, and were happily granted permission to go backstage.

They made sure to wait for a pause when no one was performing a part or saying a line, then quickly slipped behind the curtains.

The noises of the rest of the auditorium were muffled back here where the thick curtains and even thicker walls surrounded them. The lighting was a bit dimmer, as most of the bulbs were in-use at the front of the stage, but it was still easy enough to see. Some of the lights back here used specially-colored bulbs, and as the pair walked, they passed through green, blue, and red spotlights.

They came to a pause at last when they spotted the girl they'd been searching for.

Weiss' back was to them, her pale blue dress highlighted in a soft, rosy pink light that shone beautifully in the strands of her flowing white hair. She was singing one of her favorite numbers, a hand raise to her chest to demonstrate her passion, despite the lower volume she was practicing.

Even so, her voice still carried out and around the spacious little area she'd claimed for herself. Every word and every note of the melancholy song was enough to move Yang and Neo anew, even though they'd heard her sing it a thousand times:

 _"Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But, because I knew you... I have been changed... for good..."_

Even without the music, her voice carried all of the emotion by itself. On the final note, her words trembled ever so slightly, to enunciate the sad acceptance of the character parting from her good companion.

Neo and Yang were both captivated by the sight and sound of Weiss, glazed in a romantic light, her song as flawless as ever.

Neo had discovered that biting her lip would often prevent her from crying at her girlfriend's performances, but not even that always worked, especially when the viewing pleasure was almost solely hers.

An upward glance told her that Yang wasn't so lucky as to have found a crying prevention method just yet.

"Damn it..." she mumbled. "How does she do it, huh?"

Neo smiled hopelessly and reached up to brush away the tears, then pulled Yang down to kiss her cheeks.

With her song was finished, Weiss turned, letting out a small, surprised gasp when she discovered her audience of two.

"Yang! Neo! What are you two doing back here?"

The pink hue of the light she was under prevented them from knowing whether or not she was actually blushing at being heard during her personal practice. She quickly folded her hands in front of herself, a small, subtle motion she did whenever she was feeling bashful.

Neo had just finished wiping off Yang's tears and flicked her hands dry so she could respond.

 _We just wanted to check on you. Wouldn't want you to be working too hard. At least not without reward._

"Reward?" Weiss tilted her head. "Performing is a reward in and of itself. But thank you both for your concern. I'm fine."

"We were getting bored out there!" Yang said in exaggeration. "We come here to watch you, so we wanted to come backstage to do that. Maybe we could even help you out with some stuff if you need it! Isn't it easier to practice when you're actually talking to other people?"

 _True,_ Neo agreed. _And we've seen the play enough times. We could easily fit into the other characters' roles if it would help you focus more_.

Of course, the two girls had a certain ulterior motive in mind, but Weiss would discover that soon enough. For now, their girlfriend considered their offer.

Weiss had to admit she preferred acting when they could see her, both because she enjoyed the feeling of showing off just a little, and because she knew they truly enjoyed watching her. And Yang was right - it was often easier to practice when there were other people to interact with rather than just imagining everything on her own. So Weiss relented.

"All right."

As Yang and Neo clapped in excitement, Weiss walked out of the pink light and picked up her copy of the script. She flipped through a few pages and then handed Yang the papers.

"We'll do this scene."

Weiss assigned roles of other characters to each of her girlfriends and then put them into proper positions to begin the scene.

Yang said all of her lines with almost humorous exaggeration, but Weiss never faltered or even cracked a smile. She was always very serious when practicing.

And even though Neo couldn't say the lines of her character like other people could, she still managed to sign every word and match her expression to the desired emotions.

Weiss expertly delivered her lines as the three of them conversed. She also had a lot of moving around to do, a lot of short bursts of walking or dramatic moves of her arms.

When performing, she'd only have to do this scene once, but in practicing, doing it over and over again tended to leave her a little breathless. Especially considering the fact that she was a perfectionist when it came to her own performance. She'd bring everything to a halt if she wasn't one-hundred percent satisfied with what she was doing and would demand to do it over.

But to her girlfriends, Weiss' performance was always flawless, and only about ten or so minutes of their practicing had passed when Yang and Neo shared a look of silent mutual agreement.

 _This has gone on long enough._

Weiss had just finished giving a particularly long-winded, and fast-paced speech. She twirled around to face her two helpers, letting out an accomplished sigh.

"Excellent. All right, next we can do this scene. Yang, you should-"

"Aw man, are we really still gonna do more?" The blonde girl rolled her eyes and complained. "Weiss, this next scene is boring. Can I choose one?"

"It most certainly is _not_ boring!" Weiss huffed. "And I think it would be best to go in order... But if it's the only way you'll help me, then I suppose-"

"Great!" Yang clapped, perking up. "Because _I_ wanna do the kissing scene!"

Weiss' brow furrowed as she gave her taller girlfriend an unamused stare.

"Yang, I've done this play a million times, and you've seen it just as many. There _is_ no kiss-"

"All righty then!" Yang cut her off. "Time to get down to business!"

Without even hearing out the rest of Weiss' complaint, Yang grabbed her girlfriend by the wrist and tugged her in. She cut off whatever Weiss had been about to say when she pressed her lips over hers.

Weiss tried to nip her at first, and Yang knew what she would've said if she could speak right now: _"You oaf! I've got to practice! Stop fooling around!"_

But Yang found it amusing how quickly Weiss melted into her arms, sighing softly over her lips as Yang stole another breath from her lungs.

Yang worked her lips slowly over Weiss', making sure to slide her tongue along hers once or twice, deepening the contact.

Luckily for Weiss, being a singer ensured she could last rather long during such a drawn-out and steamy kissing session.

But after practicing for so long already today, it wasn't long before she was pushing lightly against Yang's hips. Reluctant but satisfied, Yang pulled away, licking her lips.

Weiss looked down, her face pink despite there being no colored spotlight on her.

"All right..." she huffed. "You've had your fun. Now would you _please_ let me get back to practicing?"

Yang hummed thoughtfully to herself, keeping her embrace on the small of Weiss' back firm enough so that she couldn't escape.

"I dunno. What do you think, Neo? For all the time she's spent practicing, I think her break needs to last a little longer, wouldn't you agree?"

Weiss turned her head to catch her other girlfriend's response. Neo half-hopped, half-skipped over to them, giving a little twirl as she did so, her smile the very essence of naughtiness. With a suggestive flick of her wrists, she gave her reply.

 _I agree. She needs much more of a break than that. Allow me._

Gliding forward, she wrapped her arms around Weiss and turned her away from Yang all in one smooth motion. Neo guided her forward a step, then looped her arms around Weiss' neck, drawing her down closer.

Neo's kiss wasn't as hot and heavy as Yang's, but she was certainly still intense in her own way. Weiss was always amazed by her kisses. The way she drew her in, first with her eyes, mesmerized Weiss, luring her in like a butterfly into a brilliant spider's web.

Neo made sure to give a cute, triumphant little hum before she captured Weiss in her sweet kiss. She threaded her fingers through Weiss' silky white hair, occasionally letting one hand fall to the small of her back to trace her nails up her spine.

Weiss shuddered, blushing furiously, hoping that no one else would be passing by. She did her best to keep up with Neo's pace.

While Yang's kisses were slower and deeper, Neo tended to lash out with smaller, faster pecks. Her method allowed Weiss to breathe one second, then cut her off the next, majorly successful in stealing her breath right from between her own two lips.

Weiss tried to fight back, but the next thing she knew, she was being coaxed away from Neo and back up to Yang. The faster pace she'd just gotten used to was replaced by Yang's drawn-out kisses.

Weiss' body adjusted as quickly as it could. Her breathing changed from faster, lighter bouts of panting to deeper, fuller gasps, while her rapid heartbeat was made to decrease in speed, but increase in intensity.

It wasn't long before Weiss forgot all about practice.

Yang pressed a palm to her girlfriend's back, crushing Weiss to her as gently as possible, feeling the arms around her own back tighten.

After a moment, she pulled away, but Weiss was robbed of recovery as Neo danced in to take Yang's place.

Again, Weiss changed pace as Neo started peppering kisses onto her mouth, pulling her down into a dip as she strained upward.

Between the two of them kissing her – Yang pulling her up and Neo pulling her down – Weiss knew she'd develop posture problems at an early age if she wasn't careful.

Neo finished her second round with Weiss, then put a hand on her waist to lead her back to Yang. Weiss was transferred over into another warm embrace, and tried to get in as much air as she could.

Yang could feel the girl's chest heaving though, and she paused for just a moment. She nuzzled Weiss' nose, then brushed their cheeks together, feeling heat wafting off of Weiss'.

"You okay, princess?" she murmured. "Is this enough for you?"

Weiss got in a few more breaths before lifting her face, glaring up into her eyes.

"You've gotten me this far off track..." she muttered. "Might as well see it through."

Knowing Weiss was all right to continue, Yang chuckled and indulged herself once again in a deep kiss. She ran her hands up and down Weiss' back, curling fingers through her hair.

Likewise, Weiss combed through Yang's tresses for a moment, gingerly stroking through the thick tangles. When she needed air again, she gave a light push on her shoulders.

Once again, Yang stepped back, and once again, Neo stepped forward. She encircled Weiss in her arms, but also hesitated before continuing. Her heterochromatic gaze was often mischievous and confident, but it always softened with concern when necessary. Her eyes asked the question her lips couldn't produce.

 _Are you okay?_

Weiss draped her arms around Neo's sides and responded by kissing her first.

Neo gave a squeeze of delight and gladly continued.

Weiss twirled her fingers through the natural curls of Neo's hair, letting them bounce before catching them once again.

In return, Neo moved her hands to balance on either side of Weiss' ribcage, feeling her breathe as their kisses continued. She pecked and pecked at those soft, pale lips, until she could feel for herself when Weiss started to gasp.

At that point, Neo pulled away, then strained up to bump her nose softly against Weiss'. With a light push to her shoulders, Neo coaxed Weiss back into Yang's arms.

Yang squeezed Weiss gently and kissed her head.

"Atta girl!" she beamed. "Now _that's_ what I call taking a break! Mutually beneficial too! We all got in some much-needed smooching lessons. You know what they say, practice makes perfect!"

Weiss was admittedly a little lightheaded after all the kissing, and she made sure to cling onto Yang's arm and lean back against her as much as she needed to. With another huff, she sent each of her girlfriends a look that was meant to be disapproving, but faltered to show how content she actually was.

"You two... idiots..." she panted. "Practice is... essentially over now..."

She felt smaller hands on her shoulders again as Neo had her turn around.

 _What a shame..._ She gave a shrug to contrast her signing. _I guess we'll just have to take you home now. We might even take you out for dinner first. How tragic._

Yang gave a chuckle and kissed Weiss' temple. She settled for hugging Weiss from behind as the smallest girl of the trio hugged Weiss' front, cuddling cutely into her collar. It really was incredible how Neo could go from smugly predatory to illegally adorable within the course of a few seconds.

Despite the intensity of their private kissing session just a moment earlier, now their shared embrace was soft and gentle.

Yang slipped one arm around Neo's back as well, patting softly as her other hand rubbed over the middle girl's side. Neo nestled into the base of Weiss' neck, faintly able to hear the erratic beat of her heart. She knew she was partially responsible for creating the turmoil in Weiss' chest, so Neo was sure to apologize with a soft kiss to her collar.

With a sigh, Weiss wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and kissed her temple sweetly. She then leaned back into Yang, shifting a bit to grab the blonde's hand and bring it up to her mouth to kiss her knuckles.

The three of them came down from their kissing high with one final sigh of content.

Weiss closed her eyes for a moment, resting her chin atop Neo's head while Neo chose to tuck herself close and listen to Weiss' heart.

Yang maneuvered her arms around the both of them, then with a squeeze and a laugh picked them both up. Weiss shrieked, and Neo clung to her as their shoes were lifted up off the ground.

"Y-Yang-!"

"Sorry! Couldn't help myself!"

Yang lowered them both back down and helped smooth out their ruffled hair and clothes.

 _That was uncalled for,_ Neo pouted.

"We'll get you back for that later," Weiss agreed.

"Oh, no~ My two tiny girlfriends are gonna gang up on me! How will I survive?"

"Oh, what's that, Yang? You're paying for dinner? How kind of you."

 _And she's paying for dessert, too._

"Ahaha all right, fine."

Yang reached down to take Weiss' hand, and Neo reached up to hold the other.

As the three girls headed offstage, a pink rosy light danced on their cheeks and seemed to envelop them.

* * *

 **A/N: I just love the idea of this trio, especially for the height differences. Neo having to tall her girlfriends to pick her up and spoil her, Weiss having one to lean up towards and one to dip down for, and Yang having two smaller girlfriends who can cuddle and care for her. It's a very interesting dynamic and was fun to write, even if it was just fluff!**

 **I had Weiss' play be Wicked, just because I feel most people know that and can imagine how she'd sing that line.**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
